


The Force Be With Us

by commanderfett



Series: Kavi legacy [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Adoption, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Multi, Somewhat canon divergent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderfett/pseuds/commanderfett
Summary: Eight heroes.  Or maybe not, I'm not sure.  They all have their stories.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this complies with canon, except for some divergences. Ursulina, the Barsen'thor, starts her story about 17 years before the game says it does; this is to make it logical for her adopting D'leah. Aayes is not Lord Kallig; her master Aninka is. Aninka's story starts about 20 years before the game; thus, Zash and Thanaton are long dead.
> 
> D'leah doesn't recruit Rusk. Arisa does not recruit Skadge. Xenli's crew is essentially just Vette, Jaesa and Aayes, who takes Quinn's, Pierce's and Broonmark's places, in a way.

3661 BBY, Jedi Council Chambers

 "She needs a parent, masters," Ursulina urged the Council.   
  
Jaric Kaedan relented.  "You've made your point, Ursulina," he replied, his head pounding from the hour long filibustering, "but when she comes of age, she will be trained by another Jedi."  
  
"That is all I wanted."  The young woman with kind brown eyes looked down at the infant Miraluka in her arms.  D'leah slept soundly, unaware of her surroundings.  Ursulina bowed respectfully to the Council and excused herself from the room.   
  
Kaedan turned to Bela Kiwiiks.  "She forms attachments too easily."  
  
"Ursulina is doing the right thing," the Togruta assured him.  "If she hadn't rescued the baby--"  
  
"I understand that."  
  
"So what's the issue?"  
  
"The issue is that..."  
  
"You rescued Ursulina, didn't you?"  
  
He didn't want to think about that.  He still wondered if Ursulina had vague memories of her parents, and hoped she didn't.   
  
"You're right."

 

 

* * *

 

 

3643, Ursulina Cheva's apartment, Coruscant

 

 D'leah Cheva, 18 years old, a tall, redheaded Miraluka was knocked out of her sleep by her alarm clock.  "Shit!  Kira, what time is it?"

 

Her Padawan slumped out of the guest room, rubbing her blue eyes.  She too was a redhead, a young woman and strong in the Force.  "8:30--better get going, or Var Suthra's going to think Angral found us."

 

 D'leah scoffed as she washed her face.  "No, he's going to worry that the Supreme Chancellor is going to catch wind of this."  When she was little, the other Padawans and younglings called D'leah "the Barsen'thor's kid".  Ursulina, her adoptive mother, found her orphaned on Taris when the young Jedi was 18 as well.  She was looking for Master Cin Tykan, a Kaleesh Jedi who, among others, was affected by a Sith plague.  Ursulina saved them, and was rewarded with the rank of Master and the title of Barsen'thor--Warden of the Order.  There had only been two others before her, and D'leah was certainly proud of her mother's achievements.  But as a child, she wanted to be known for her own accomplishments.  Right now, that was keeping superweapons out of Darth Angral's hands.

 

 Usually, Kira and D'leah saw eye-to-eye, jokes aside, and sometimes they found themselves lying in each others arms, or holding hands a little too long.  But they both wondered how the Republic missed a Sith infiltrating the government; they debated whether the Jedi risked losing their touch.  But Tarnis was dead now, and his father, Darth Angral, was out for blood.

 

 The pair was about to leave for the spaceport when Ursulina stopped them.  "You haven't eaten yet," she protested.

 

 Kira rolled her eyes and D'leah gave her mother a reassuring smile.  "We've got rations on the ship, Mom--and Teeseven won't let me forget to eat.  He worries more than you do."

 

 "Rations aren't enough.  Pack a lunch.  Even a small container of cereal is better than nothing."

 

 "She's right, you know," chimed in Tharan Cedrax, a man around Ursulina's age with strawberry blonde hair and a geeky charm.  "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."  He did know something of what he was talking about; he was an astrophysicist, not a dietitian, but very far from stupid.  Odd?  Certainly; his other female companion was a sentient computer program called Holiday.  But Holiday herself was fun to have around.  Tharan Cedrax was smart; he didn't gain a small following by stupidity.  

 

The girls relented and packed some food before leaving.  Ursulina embraced her daughter and kissed her forehead.  "Remember our promise, D'leah."

 

 D'leah smiled.  "We'll win the war, there will be peace, and the Force will be with us."

 

 "Yes.  May the Force be with you."

 

 Soon, Kira, D'leah, and T7-O1--D'leah's loyal astromech--were heading to Taris.  Ursulina sat down with Tharan for a while longer, and her other friend, a Trandoshan named Qyzen Fess joined them.  Ursulina opened her message from the Jedi Council and nodded to herself.

 

"We're going to talk to the Rift Alliance."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

3643 BBY, Ixarte Sadow's estate, Ziost

 

Vette had not liked Ziost from the moment she stepped foot on it.  It was cold and dark; Dromund Kaas at least had the vague appeal of jungles--albeit ones full of flesh eating beasts.  She--a short, plucky Rutian Twi'lek--learned quickly that Imperial worlds were, for the most part, unappealing.

 

But, she thought as she sat down with Xenli and Aayes, there are a few bright spots.  Vette had cruelly been handed to Xenli by her master, Darth Baras, as a "gift".  Had Vette's luck run out, she would have been with one of the mindlessly cruel bullies that most Sith were.  Xenli, however, was quite reasonable, at least for a Sith.  Her looks betrayed her; she was a Red Sith, or as they liked to call themselves, "Sith Pureblood".  She was tall, and her orange eyes stared down those around her.  But, oddly, she had a kind heart.  Vette was soon introduced to Xenli's mother, Ixarte, a curvy, middle aged Red Sith woman.  She had the title of Lord, but none of the depravity that was common among her peers.  Vette wondered where it came from.

 

Breakfast was halfway through, and Vette was seated between Xenli and Aayes with Ixarte in front of them.  Aayes was also a Rutian Twi'lek, but much taller than Vette.  She, too, was an up and coming Sith apprentice, just like Xenli.  But she rarely discussed her own master; she turned the subject when inquired.  Her purple eyes were bright and shone; they lit up when something positive was mentioned.  She got along with Vette rather well, and they would discuss Twi'lek culture together.

 

"Is Baras still harping over that Padawan?" Ixarte asked Xenli.

 

"Yes, and if I do find her, she best live up to the hype.  Baras is so goddamned paranoid."  Xenli finished her juice.  She had a casual air about her, not regal like Ixarte or Aayes.  Vette loved it.

 

"He's just trying to cover his ass, dear."

 

"At least his pants do."

 

That made the other three women laugh.  Xenli grinned, pleased with her sarcasm.  "Good thing Quinn didn't hear that.  I can only imagine the slobbering."

 

Aayes made a noise of disgust.  "Can we not talk about him?"

 

"What," Vette asked, "you don't want to make fun of the guy who's got a rod up somewhere?"  Lieutenant Malavai Quinn seemed alright when she and Xenli first met him on Balmorra, but he quickly showed himself utterly subservient to the young Sith.  Vette couldn't stand it.  Why were Imperials like that?  And she didn't need the Force to feel his discomfort when Aayes was introduced to him, and she didn't need to ask about his discomfort.

 

Xenli rolled her eyes.  "He's an easy target."  She and Ixarte got up, and began cleaning off the table.  Afterwards, Vette and Aayes were sitting together in the living room, while Xenli was briefed in private by Baras.

 

"Aayes," Vette asked, "do you ever dream about your mother?  Your birth mother, not Ixarte?"

 

"Occasionally."  Ixarte was still an apprentice when she found Aayes on Corellia.  A Green Jedi enclave had been bombed, and it was assumed that the Twi'lek Jedi found dead near the baby was Aayes' mother.  "I try not to think about it."

 

"You wouldn't want to be a Jedi?"

 

"It would be too much of a change--but at least I wouldn't be harassed because of my species."  Aayes and Xenli were nearly inseparable, despite their different personalities.  Part of this was due to Xenli vowing to protect Aayes from their prejudiced peers.  It worked to her advantage: Red Sith were always well respected in the Empire, while Twi'leks were often viewed as slave fodder, with females having it worse.  That was how Xenli got the scar that crossed her face; a rival had tried to assault Aayes, and Xenli stopped him.

 

Vette was beginning to realize that there was more to Xenli than she let on.  She hadn't expected to be freed from slavery, or for Xenli to actually recognize problems among the Sith.  Hopefully, she wouldn't change.

 

Xenli announced that her next assignments were on Nar Shaddaa and Tatooine.  The three women left later that day.


	3. Chapter 3

Taris, 3643 BBY

 

"Relax your arm."  D'leah complied, and the Mirialan woman took her blood pressure.  
Lehusa Medora--mid twenties, green as Alderaanian grass in the spring, with pale blue eyes--turned to the blonde woman teaching her.  "That's a good reading, right?", Lehusa asked.  
"Affirmative, sir," replied Elara Dorne, with a thick Imperial accent.  Her golden hair was kept back in a meticulous bun, and Kira saw her wide brown eyes carefully take in her surroundings.  Both Jedi were caught off guard by the accent, but not disturbed.  Detectors were getting more and more common every day, and they sensed absolutely no ill intent in Elara whatsoever.  
Lehusa nodded and turned back to D'leah.  "You're very healthy, Master Jedi.  That Force business must be good for you."  
"Not any more than your job is, Lieutenant."  She rolled her sleeve down.  "I sense you're under some stress.  Is something wrong?"  
Lehusa and Elara looked at each other, then at Aric Jorgan.  He was a particularly sour looking Cathar and another member of Havoc Squad, with Lehusa leading and Elara as the newest member.  The look on his face was of "not like I can stop you".  Lehusa carefully replied, "Rebuilding Havoc Squad is a handful."  
"I bet.  Thank you for the check up, Lieutenant.  May the Force be with you."

* * *

  
  
D'leah found herself conversing with an Agent of Imperial Intelligence.  Watcher One held his ground.  "A Sith is planning an attack on Taris settlers.  You should stop her."  
The Miraluka wasn't stupid, but also far from heartless.  "If your superiors find out, you'll be killed."  
"I know, Jedi.  But your duty is to the Republic, and how would the Jedi feel if you failed to protect its citizens?"  
Is he manipulating me?  "Kira?"  
"Yeah?"  
"We've got another job to do."  
"Of course."

 

* * *

 

 

The betrayal of the original Havoc Squad still stung.  Lehusa's father had been Republic military; he died when she was 8 years old, sacrificing himself to save civilians.  That motivated her to join the army.

She stared Needles down.  "What did you say you were doing?"

"Improving on the Rakghoul virus.  You see, Lieutenant, I believe I am capable of producing the perfect soldiers: strong, fast, highly resistant to pain and injury."

"You disgust me," Jorgan sneered, aiming his sniper rifle.  He couldn't believe that he was looking a former comrade.  Had he always been this horrible?

"Come now, Jorgan, don't you and your cute little boss want to be the very best?"

"First, don't quote that damn thing," Lehusa snapped, "second of all, you're a god-awful piece of shit, and I cannot let you harm soldiers or civs like this."

"Very well," Needles sighed.  He turned to one of the aberrations next to him.  "Vorzoth, please assist me in subduing our newest volunteer."

"I don't think so."

 

* * *

 

 

D'leah stretched her legs out as she reclined on her ship's couch.  She'd had enough of Var Suthra for the day.  Kira had already gone to bed, and she wasn't far behind.  Her astromech, T7-O1, rolled up to her.  <<Jedi : tired?  T7: willing to play ocean sounds for relaxation.>>

She smiled.  "I'd appreciate it, Teeseven.  Just let me write this to Mom real quick."

<<Barsen'thor = busy?>>

"Always.  Such is the life of the best Jedi."

<<You + Barsen'thor = great family team!>>

She kissed the top of the droid.  "Thanks, Teeseven."  She finished the message on her datapad and headed off to sleep.

_Mom, I don't like the idea of the Republic owning so many superweapons.  What's the point?  Where are they coming from?  It's--pardon my tongue--bullshit.  Anyways, Kira and I are heading to Nar Shaddaa next.  Hopefully we won't run into too many issues with the underworld.  Love, D'leah.  PS: Tell Tharan and Qyzen I said hi._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arisa is born Mandalorian; however, she does not support Artus Lok. I'll bring this up again in later chapters.
> 
> Ursulina is in her mid thirties; everyone else is 18 or older.

3643 BBY, Adira Chudo's XS Light Freighter, over Nar Shaddaa

 

"Captain?"  Risha--brown skin, refined cheekbones, and an air of elegance--knocked on Adira's door frame.  The Rutian Twi'lek wasn't listening; her head was bopping, headphones over her ear cones.  Risha walked over.  "Captain?" she asked again, louder.  Still nothing.  She began to remove the headphones, but was swatted away so quickly that she lost her balance.  Adira Chudo--mid twenties, slim build, and always down for fun--stood up and scowled at her.  

"Don't ever take my headphones off like that ever again!"

"Maybe you should learn to pay attention to your surroundings."

"That sounds boring.  Now you better have a damn good reason for interrupting 'Just a Gigolo'."

"A man named Tharan Cedrax is on hold and says he has a proposition for you."

This should be good.  She headed to her ship's holoterminal.  Now, she had only known Risha for a short while, but they got along well.  However, Risha was much more mature than Adira, despite being roughly the same age.  Risha liked to say that their differences made business work, and she was--as always--right.  "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Ah yes."  Tharan disappeared for a moment, bringing a woman with him when he returned.  "Captain, may I introduce Ursulina Cheva, Barsen'thor of the Jedi Order."

Where the Jedi onto her?  Sure, she specialized in getting restricted supplies to the highest bidder, and that wasn't as bad as say, bounty hunting, but it also wasn't legal.  "Pleasure to meet you, Master Jedi.  I've heard a lot about you."

Corso Riggs--Adira's boyfriend, a man with a cool tan complexion and dreadlocks--straightened up when he heard the word "Jedi".  "Be nice, Cap'n," he whispered to her, "she's mighty important."

"I know, Corso."  She turned back to her holoterminal.  "Is there something you need?"

"I'm currently ambassador for the Rift Alliance," Ursulina explained, "and I would like a representative for the underworld to be a part of it.  Tharan told me your father is well known for his work, and that you've taken up the mantle as well."

Adira laughed.  "Well, I am.  But the thing is, Master Jedi, I've got my own projects."

"Like what?"

"Illegal shit."

"An underworld figure doing something illegal?  Shocking."

"In all seriousness, I'm treasure hunting.  I need to focus on that."

"Cap'n," Corso cut in, "may I speak up?"

"Of course, dear," Adira replied.

"I know we do have to focus on the treasure--"

"We can't lose focus," Risha cut in.

"What I was going to suggest is maybe just stay in contact with her?  Maybe help her out in an emergency?"

Risha couldn't argue with that.  "Fair enough."

"Does that sound good, Master Jedi?" Adira turned back to Ursulina.

"That will work.  Good luck, Captain."

 Adira hung up.  Later on, she and Corso reclined in their bed.  

It wasn't that Adira didn't care about the Republic; she did.  But her father was a former privateer and a current businessman.  She had been taught from an early age how to sniff out profits.  Corso, for his part, was quite patriotic, almost to a fault, but he had his reasons: his parents had been killed by Mantellian separatists.  Adira felt bad for him.  She never liked to admit that one day, her father would be gone, and she didn't like to think of the mother who, one night, put a young Adira to bed and left while her daughter slept.  Twi'lek women, even middle aged ones, had to be careful.  If they were lucky, they could be mercenaries, treasure hunters, soldiers, whatever they wanted.  But Adira knew about Hutts and their obsession with her people.  She hated it.  And while she didn't hate her father, she hated how he dodged her questions about her mother.  Eventually, she would get answers.

* * *

 -Nar Shaddaa-

 

Arisa Kavi was a short, very blue, very thin Chiss.  She was 18; by Mandalorian law she'd been an adult for five years.  She was a woman on a mission: winning the Great Hunt.  She had the help of Mako--a short human with cropped black hair--who was a brilliant slicer.

She remembered her first boss, Braden.  She remembered coming home from an assignment he'd given her, and finding his corpse on the floor.  And then she remembered Mako playing her the recording.  A scumbag named Tarro Blood had two of his thugs do the deed.  He called himself Mandalorian--but Arisa knew he was no Mandalorian.  Her people had lost their way.  Her mother, Vheta, told her about the schism: how Artus Lok, now Mandalore the Vindicated, wanted the Mando'ade to side with the Empire, and how a brave man named Jicoln Cadera defied him.  There had been much blood shed, and Jicoln had been hiding for years after being defeated.  Vheta had lost her wife; when she told Arisa about it, she ordered her daughter to either memorize it or record, because she would never talk about it again.  

That talk had stuck with Arisa.  All of Vheta's teachings stuck with her: don't kill unless necessary, stand up for yourself, speak your mind.  Sure, she was still a bounty hunter, but Arisa knew of some mercs who had no concept of mercy.  She tried not to be one of them.

Her final bounty on Nar Shaddaa was an assassin calling himself the Eidolon.  He had been something of a challenge, but Arisa and Mako had to force him out of hiding.  He'd killed a childhood friend of Mako's, another slicer named Anuli.  When they got to the Eidolon, he soon found himself defeated.  

He looked up to Arisa and pleaded for mercy.

Arisa looked at Mako.  "He killed your friend.  I know the Hutts want him, too."

Mako, for her kind heart, was far from soft.  She and Arisa still had to hand Tarro Blood his own head.  She looked at the Eidolon, and she could still hear Anuli's cry for help in her mind.  "I know.  But you know what Hutts are capable of, boss."

"Lucky you, Eidolon."  Arisa aimed for his heart and fired.

"Now..." he whispered his final words, "I truly am a specter..."

The women started heading back for their ship.  Mako tapped Arisa on the shoulder.  "We're not like him, right?"

"What d'you mean?"

"We're better than him, morally."

"I can elect to bring my targets in alive--if that's the better option."

"Sometimes it is, and sometimes it isn't."

"I'm not an assassin, Mako.  I'm supposed to find people."  But she knew she had a point.


End file.
